gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Peridot
Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until becoming more of an anti-hero and pseudo-antagonist by establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from the Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received" after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. For some time she lived in the barn with Lapis Lazuli. However, as of the events of "Raising the Barn", she resides in the Crystal Temple. Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin, and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, due to being tinted by her visor, but can be presumed to be some shade of green. Her mouth and tongue are blue. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. Pre-regeneration (debut) In all of her appearances up to "Made of Honor" (except "Reunited", where she wore a yellow dress and pink shoes), she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release" when Amethyst dropped them into the ocean. These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. After her regeneration in "Catch and Release" Peridot's design shows no change, except her limb enhancers. However, her hair is slightly more frayed at the corners, depending on which animator animated the episode. Post-regeneration (current) After her regeneration shortly before "Change Your Mind", Peridot's body suit now covers her entire chest and is green at the top with a pale chartreuse yellow star on the front, and her leggings are bright green with a dark green star on each knee. The area between her chest and leggings remain dark green. She also now wears pale chartreuse yellow boots. Her visor is bigger and is now transparent yellow, butterfly shaped, and exposes her forehead. It also tints her eyes as a brown-gold color as opposed to green with her previous visor. Personality Initially, Peridot was shown to be morose and ruthless. She is skilled with Gem technology and works for the Homeworld Gems as a technician. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids underfoot when it was damaged in her first appearance during "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness" she briefly interacts with Steven, questioning him about the current state of Earth before losing interest and attempting to crush him. When the Crystal Gems intervene and reveal themselves, Peridot is shocked and flustered. When she realizes that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly loses her temper and asks "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". Peridot is very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, She was completely unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms, she believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that's what he called himself, and in "Friend Ship" she refers to Steven's fingers as "touch stumps". In the episode "Too Far", she also refers to screwdrivers as "leverage optimizers", noses as "scent sponges", eyes as "vision spheres", and feet as "gravity connectors". increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld, knowing that the Crystal Gems' continuous interference with her mission would leave her stuck on Earth when the Cluster emerges and destroys the planet. Her behavior is shown to be more erratic, in "Keeping It Together", for example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and all other television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond to rescue her. Peridot even resorts to kidnapping Steven so he can try to repair the Homeworld Warp with his healing spit during "Catch and Release". When Steven is unable to solve her problem, Peridot becomes hysterical and breaks down with the realization that she is stuck on Earth with the Cluster. After reforming into her natural self with no limb enhancers, Peridot is rather diminutive, and she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that hostility drives every action from the Crystal Gems. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she still refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. Hailing from Homeworld, Peridot was very naive when it came to Earth and often offended the Crystal Gems while spending time with them. She was unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms and believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that is what he called himself. Curiously, Peridot is familiar with the scent of citrus fruit despite her general ignorance of Earth. Because Homeworld is a caste society, Peridot viewed the Crystal Gems as some being more superior than others, which often led to her unintentionally offending them. Despite her overall unawareness of Earth, she has said that she finds its organic life fascinating and is willing to defend the planet from the Cluster. Peridot has been shown to be incredibly stubborn, as it takes several attempts by the Crystal Gems for Peridot to even discuss the Cluster. Often when working, Peridot insisted things be done her way and despised compromising. She continued to keep her log, despite the task being a moot point, more or less for a sense of normalcy. She also is vocal and honest about her viewpoints and used to bluntly state what was on her mind regardless of the audience. She does take responsibility for what she says and has learned how to keep some of her more offensive opinions to herself. As time went on, her behavior around the Crystal Gems has shown that she has opened herself up to new ideas and beliefs. Peridot is rather bad at lying and will tell the truth when pressed. She tried to lie about the Diamond Communicator and why she hated shapeshifting but told the truth when asked again. Peridot clung to Homeworld's social dogma for a long time. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot acted very condescendingly towards Pearl due to her position in Homeworld's caste system as a made-to-order servant. She refuses to acknowledge Pearl's skill as a technician for this reason. After a competition between self-built robots, however, Peridot concedes that she may have been wrong. In "Too Far", Peridot shows a strong aversion to fusion, similar to Jasper, referring to Garnet as a "permafusion". In "Catch and Release" she refers to Garnet as a "filthy war machine" due to the Homeworld belief that fusion should only be used for combat. Peridot has also stated that Garnet makes her "incredibly uncomfortable." Peridot does try to appeal to Amethyst's favor, as she sees Amethyst as the closest thing to a "normal" Gem, by getting her to laugh despite Peridot being incredibly socially oblivious and unfamiliar with the concept of humor. Peridot has a difficult time apologizing for her behavior but is willing to. It is shown in "It Could've Been Great" that while she likes to follow the rules she gets slightly excited when she breaks them (e.g. sitting in an elite Gem's seat). During her time with Steven and the Crystal Gems, she begins to realize that Homeworld's philosophy is very flawed, and she defects as a member of the Crystal Gems. She admits to having some lingering feelings over Homeworld in "Gem Drill". She reveals that while she had made peace with her decision to defect, it was tough to give up the old emotions of her past life. Peridot is incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She used to be emotionally attached to her mechanical foot, as it was the only remaining part of her limb enhancers. In "Message Received", after managing to contact Yellow Diamond and pleading for the Earth to be spared, she realized her perspective of her leader has changed, and she saw her as the cruel and callous tyrant she is, despite being obsessed with her formerly. Peridot then rebels against Yellow Diamond's wishes, cementing her loyalty to the Crystal Gems. She has also shown an obsession with objects and entertainment, all of Camp Pining Hearts (to an obsessive degree) and has a love for things with alien symbols such as boxer-shorts, and stuffed animals. Her wants can be seen as quite childish at times, and Mr. Smiley actually thought she was a kid. Through saving the Earth from the Cluster, she has since tried to be friends with Lapis and the Crystal Gems as well as accept Earth as her new home. Peridot used to be extremely self-absorbed, which lead her to underestimate the Crystal Gems continually. Even after defecting to aid the Crystal Gems, she still mainly thought of her needs. Many of her childlike behaviors, particularly her temper and arrogance, stemmed from her over-inflated ego. This is not to say Peridot is incapable of putting others above herself; she is just not used to having others who are willing to do the same for her. The same behavior extends to her admitting something personal. As she spends more time on Earth, Peridot has started developing a more gracious and compassionate attitude. Peridot formerly prioritized logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions. While she is not apathetic, Peridot tended to fall back on her intellect which is much more developed than her interpersonal skills. She is great at problem-solving as she uses her observations and experiments to make a conclusion, though these are often eccentric. Peridot used to feel that a practical and systematic approach is the correct way to do things and has had trouble reconciling this with the Crystal Gems, who make decisions based on their feelings, particularly when they chose to relax despite imminent danger in "It Could've Been Great". Her logical mind tended to put her at odds with the rest of the Gems and has caused her difficulties in communicating with them. Peridot's reason-based decision-making led her to take a different approach to the other Gems in saving the Earth. She contacted Yellow Diamond, whom the other Gems considered evil because she believed the Gems would inevitably mess up in their plan. She tried to persuade her to save the Earth by suggesting alternative non-lethal means of using Earth's resources. When a cause is important to her, Peridot is just as passionate as the rest of the Crystal Gems. Ultimately her determination to spare Earth's life led to her betrayal of Homeworld. As shown in "Too Short to Ride", Peridot suffers confidence issues due to seemingly having no Gem powers of her own since Homeworld has lacked in resources to give powers to her kind upon creation. However, this quickly changes when it is discovered that she has latent ferrokinetic powers with which she made the most out of her time at Funland with Steven and Amethyst. It is likely that her inflated ego, slight condescending attitude, and bragging (ex: calling herself the new leader of the Crystal Gems) is a way of compensating for her own insecurities. "Beta" shows a much more considerate and thoughtful side to her. She shows Steven and Amethyst around the renovated barn, entertains them with her "meep morps" and powers and tries to convince Amethyst that she is better than Jasper by showing her the Beta Kindergarten. She also shows her dedication to her friends by telling Jasper she is a Crystal Gem and trying to use her metal powers to help fight. She also expresses her love for the Earth by trying to explain how living on Earth can "free you", indicating that she loves how the Earth has allowed her to discover her own personality, not what Homeworld tells her she is. Also in "Room for Ruby", she agreed initially to teach Navy about the traditions of Earth when she was living in the barn. When Lapis was sad about how she took the time to learn about Earth when Navy was able to understand for the first time, Peridot comforts her. Peridot repeatedly shows arrogance and self-aggrandizing behavior. In "Earthlings" she overestimated her ferrokinesis and bragged to Jasper about it. In "Back to the Kindergarten" Peridot was finally convinced to leave the bathroom when Amethyst mentioned she could make her and Steven feel dumb with how much Peridot knew. In "Made of Honor", Peridot treats Bismuth's arrival as less important than her being the only one to keep her drink up. Out of all of this egocentric and arrogant behavior, the most extreme example was by far during "Reunited". When Blue Diamond attacked, despite Peridot's lack of real damage, she demanded Blue Diamond to fight her and then congratulated herself for her trajectory when Bismuth threw her. However, this behavior is not without consequence. When Yellow joined Blue in the attack, Peridot without hesitation went to taunt her, not fearing the by far more dangerous Gem. This leads to Yellow immediately poofing her. Abilities Peridot possesses most standard Gem abilities. However, it is revealed in "Too Short to Ride" that Peridot was created on Homeworld during Era 2 when the planet's resources had diminished greatly due to millennia of gem manufacturing. Due to the lack of resources, Peridots made on Homeworld appear to lack certain powers, which is why they are equipped with technological enhancements. For instance, Peridot claims in "Too Short to Ride" that she cannot shapeshift at all. Peridot believed that she had no unique powers until discovering her ferrokinesis, and in light of this discovery, her true potential is uncertain. Even with her limb enhancers, Peridot possesses very little physical strength and has difficulty just lifting Steven and pieces of a Warp Pad normally. In "When It Rains", she failed to remove a panel from a Prime Kindergarten Control Room wall, which Steven removed with relative ease but this may have been because of his gem strength. However, in "Reunited" Peridot is able to knock over Mr. Fryman with a couple of flowers alone, suggesting some degree of considerable strength when compared to a human. Despite lacking the superhuman brawn common to many Gems, she does possess the same levels of extreme durability — in "Keeping It Together" she can easily shrug off having a heavy piece of Kindergarten machinery crashing down on her without "poofing", and in "Kindergarten Kid" she endures multiple crashes and falls in one day, with her physical form remaining intact. Peridot is extremely proficient with Gem technology; being a "certified Kindergartner", she can operate a Kindergarten and has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship, and in "Jail Break" Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ship's controls, setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. She is also knowledgeable of old gem tech, as she was able to find the Cluster's coordinate files on the Moon Base. She is shown to be able to use Earth technology as she was able to use a tablet with little guidance from Steven, possibly because the interface is similar to her limb enhancer's holographs. Despite rivaling Pearl in constructing and engineering skill, Peridot has a far superior knowledge and utilization about Gem-tech than Pearl due to the latter's lack of knowledge on current Gem technology for thousands of years. With her limb enhancers, Peridot has a variety of evasion abilities, such as her "finger copter" and wall-walking displayed in "Keeping It Together". She is also surprisingly dexterous, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship" by using her finger attachments as an alternative to walking. However, she has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat and is thus totally reliant on her limb enhancers for offensive capabilities. In "Catch and Release", her only tactic was that she kept slapping Steven only after realizing it hurt him. Peridot has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad. In "Back to the Barn", she demonstrates this by building a robot that was able to hold its own and take down Pearl's robot in a fight. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Zoisite (formerly Smoky Quartz). * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Chrysocolla. * When fused with Ice, they form Mixite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Nadorite. *When fused with Steven, they form Tangerine Quartz. * When fused with Ice and Steven, they form Cuprite (Steven). * When fused with Ice and Rose Quartz, they form Cuprite (Rose Quartz). * When fused with Ice and Lapis Lazuli, they form Vauxite. * When fused with Pearl and Ice, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Peacock Topaz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl and Ice, they from Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Ice, Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz and Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skills * Piloting: Along with Pearl, Doc, and Navy, Peridot is able to fly Homeworld ships. * Engineering: She is able to easily improvise new creations out of existing technology, such as her battle robot in "Back to the Barn" and her improvised cannon in "Kindergarten Kid", as well as some of her artistic "meep morps" shown in "Beta". In "Change Your Mind", it was shown that she, along with Bismuth and probably Lapis, was able to repair Blue and Yellow Diamond's ships to a fully functional state. * Architecture: Being a "certified Kindergartner", Peridot has extensive knowledge regarding the location, mineral, and injectors used to create Gems and the state of such Gem by how they appear as themselves and the hole they had come out of. This was demonstrated in "Beta" as Peridot educates Steven and Amethyst of the intricacies of the Prime and Beta Kindergartens and why their overall quality is far apart from each other. As a result, Peridot knows what would be needed to create the perfect Gem. Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Eyeball, Doc, and the Rutile Twins. * Bubbling: As revealed in "Kindergarten Kid", Peridot is able to bubble objects. Her bubbles are lime green and are sent to The Barn instead of being sent to the Burning Room inside the Temple because the Barn is where Peridot considers home. * Immense Durability: By her own admission in "Kindergarten Kid", Peridots are rather durable and can evidently take much harm unscathed. Unique Abilities * Ferrokinesis: In "Too Short to Ride", Peridot can levitate and control metallic objects. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. On Peridot's Twitter account run by Lauren Zuke, it is shown on one of the tweets that Peridot can slightly move a spoon. She is still not proficient with her "new found" ability, being only able to control certain objects that she could carry around normally. In "Beta" she can hold up an entire one-man band of metal instruments (though drops them after concentrating on playing the harmonica). In "Earthlings", once properly motivated, she proves capable of using this to throw a piece of scrap metal with enough force to impale the now corrupted Jasper through the chest, poofing her. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot is shown to have more control over this ability, being able to lift up trucks and other cars. It requires some physical and mental strain on her part, but once the vehicle has been lifted off of the ground, her ferrokinesis makes it effectively weightless. In "Room For Ruby", Peridot is seen casually using this power to raise an Umbrella over her and Lapis' head, and raise a trash can lid up to Lapis while she, Steven, and Pumpkin are standing on it, showing she has mostly mastered this ability. Save the Light * Metal Powers: Peridot hurls her tablet at an enemy. * Landmine: Peridot builds a landmine which explodes when an enemy steps on it. * Robotic Pulse Generator: Peridot builds an "RPG" which lowers the defense of all nearby enemies. * Pericannon: Peridot builds a cannon which constantly shoots at any enemy nearby. Additional Tools Currently * Earth Tablet: A gift from Steven (who received it from Greg), she uses it to explore the media and express her feelings shown by "Too Short to Ride", she also said it is something to love, for she no longer has advanced gem technology. * Attack Drones: Built sometime before "Gem Harvest", Peridot created attack drones to defend the barn in case of invasion. Each is a spherical turret, moving a propeller and controlled by remote. Their design is similar to Peridot's Flask Robonoid; whether these are new drones made from their design or simply modified robonoids is unknown. * Trash Can Lid: Since unspecified point of time, during "Change Your Mind," Peridot, combining her ferrokinesis ability, can stand on a trash can lid to fly around, as well as giving Connie a lift using the handle on the bottom. Formerly * Gem Destabilizer: '''In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent, but non-lethal, tool used to subdue enemy Gems. * '''Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots, known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug, and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device exploded, disabling all of her Robonoids. Peridot pulled this device out of her gemstone, but considering that she has not used or mentioned it since, it is likely to have been merely stored in her gemstone rather than a summoned weapon. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. * Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until she is caught by the Crystal Gems in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Seperation: Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot could transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which could charge and fire an electrified energy ball which would explode on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. Peridot appeared to have been unaware of this feature, expressing clear surprise upon her first using it. *** Rapid Fire: Peridot is able to fire a large number of energy balls in rapid succession. ** Holographic Interface: Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** '''Helicopter Fingers: '''Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot was called "evening emerald" by the Ancient Romans. * Peridot is the gem-quality olivine mineral. The mineral, olivine, is a silicate, and its crystal structure is made up of single isolated tetrahedral crystals. * Pure Peridot is rare, as it is unstable when released to Earth's environment, befitting to Peridot's reaction to Earth. * Olivine is often found in meteorites, though not exclusively, possibly a reference to how Peridot became stranded on earth in her escape pod. * The gem Peridot is often very small. Peridot, with her Limb Enhancers is around Pearl's height, whereas without it, she is inches taller than Steven. * Peridot, along with alexandrite and sardonyx, is the birthstone of August. It is the planetary stone of Saturn. * Peridot is one of the few known gemstones that can be found only in one color, although the shades of green may vary from light yellowish to dark brownish-green. * Peridot is often associated with good luck, peace and success. * An olivine's (and, by extension, Peridot's) chemical formula is (Mg, Fe)2SiO4, where the iron and magnesium combination gives it a light to olive green color. It's composed of: ** Forsterite (Mg2SiO4). ** Fayalite (Fe2SiO4). * Peridot is sometimes referred to as "the morning emerald" or "poor man's emerald". * Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from basic chemical composition of the mineral itself. * Peridot is also associated with power, influence, healing, Gemstone Gallery Peridot trying to fix corrupted centipeedle.png|Peridot trying to fix Centipeetle. Amethyst and Peridot Fusing.png|Amethyst and Peridot fusing. Perice.png|Peridot waving to Ice. Mixite dance.png|Peridot and Ice fusing. Steven Ice Peridot.png|Peridot, Steven and Ice fusing. Ice and Peridot meeting.png|Ice with Peridot. Tumblr ohdt4ek9cf1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Peridot with the rest of The Crystal Gems in Gem Harvest. Tumblr o28rv4LsO11rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Peridot, Ice and Lapis fusing. Nadorite height comparison.png|Height comparison with Nadorite and Garnet. tumblr inline p3x8m1IEiu1rqyg20 540.png|If Marshallsussmanite had replaced Jasper during "The Return". Category:Peridots Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:A to Z Category:Characters